File Room Slip
by ItsDxrkInside
Summary: 'His eyes widened in shock as he saw what appeared to be Harvey on the floor. "Holy shit! Harvey!" Mike ran and knelt beside the older lawyer.' ONE SHOT. Harvey/Donna


**ok guys this ones for Danièle who wanted a hurt harvey and caring mike (and theres also some light darvey)**

 **its just a short one shot its abit random just something that randomly popped into my head ages ago**

 **i was doing (or supposed to be doing) my homework last night and i felt the sudden urge to write and so i wrote this**

 **im not too sure about the ending i hope its ok wasnt really sure how to end it**

 **anyway enjoy and let me know what you think :))))**

 **(oh btw for the sake of this story can we pls pretend there's a ladder in the file room)**

* * *

 **FILE ROOM SLIP**

*yawn*

Mike yawned for about the millionth time that night. He was making his way to the file room to see if he could dig out anything useful for the case he and Harvey were working on. He suddenly remembered that he hadn't seen Harvey for quite a while. He sighed to himself. It was late and everyone had gone home and Harvey had probably done the same leaving Mike to deal with the case on his own.

Rubbing his eyes Mike shuffled into the file room. He frowned while making his way to the middle aisle. He could hear someone groaning. His eye widened in shock as he saw what appeared to be Harvey on the floor.

"Holy shit! Harvey!" Mike ran and knelt beside the older lawyer.

"M-mike" Harvey let out in a grunt

Mike looked around in horror to see a ladder lying across the floor. Harvey must've fallen off the ladder.

"Harvey what's happened? Are you okay?" The panic was evident in Mike's voice and it grew as the only response he got from Harvey was another pained moan. "Harvey I need you to talk to me"

"My b-ack"

"Harvey, you're gonna be ok" Mike placed an awkward hand on Harvey's shoulder unsure of what to do. He had never seen the older man like this before and he was having difficulty deciding how he should deal with the situation. Harvey let out another groan and Mike swallowed down the lump that was forming (for some strange reason) in his throat.

"Harvey I'm gonna call someone to-"

"NO!" Mike was quickly cut off by a yell from Harvey followed by a cry in pain.

"Okay okay, Harvey I'm gonna help you up from here ok?" Mike attempted to lift Harvey's upper body the best as he could trying not to let the pain on Harvey's face get to him.

"Harvey can you give me a little help here" Mike said struggling to lift the older man. Harvey attempted to sit up leaning heavily on one hand and using the other to clutch onto Mike.

Mike used the grip Harvey had on him and the grip he had on Harvey to heave the man up so he had him leaning against the shelves.

Once he had him sat up, Mike sat back and let out a breath.

"Are you okay?" Mike tried covering up the way his voice was wavering as he saw the amount of pain Harvey was in. It hurt to see the man who was so strong become so vulnerable and pained.

Harvey shook his head and screwed his eyes shut.

"Ok let's get you up"

Mike went over to Harvey and placed Harvey's arm around his shoulder and placed his own arm around Harvey's waist.

"Okay let's do this" He counted to three in his head and pulled Harvey up from the floor.

Harvey was trying his hardest to suppress his yells by gritting his teeth instead. The second he pushed himself off the floor a huge amount of pain shot up his side and up his back. His breaths were coming out short and sharp and he tried to fight away the pain. Mike noticed this and stopped walking.

"Harvey" Mike asked quietly "Are you alright?" Stupid question. Of course he wasn't alright.

"Harvey you're breathing funny" Mike stated as if Harvey wasn't aware of it himself. "Harvey you need to take deep breaths." The panic was clear in Mike's voice who clearly felt disturbed by the situation.

However this made no difference as Harvey's breaths began coming out worse than they were before.

"Harvey please" Mike pleaded and Harvey could sense the desperation in his voice "Just take deep breaths" Harvey decided to take the advice seeing as it was bothering Mike so much. But it was difficult and took some time although soon he was breathing almost normal.

"Ok let's keep moving"

They carried on walking through the file room and out of the door. They were walking at a very slow pace and Mike was beginning to get tired carrying the majority of Harvey's weight.

"You know it would be much easier if you weren't so heavy"

"It's called muscle" Said Harvey through gritted teeth "And you wouldn't be finding it so difficult if you didn't lack so much of it"

Mike snorted slightly as they made their way into the elevator.

They stepped into the elevator and both men leant against the wall. Harvey closed his eyes resting his head back slightly and Mike looked over to him in concern.

"Harvey?"

"I'm fine" He replied with his eyes still closed.

"Okay"

The elevator reached the 50th floor and they stepped out hobbling all the way to Harvey's office.

Both men were equally relieved when they reached the office. Mike laid Harvey carefully down onto the lounger that was rarely ever used – which Mike thought was strange as it looked quite comfortable.

Harvey let out a sigh of relief and shuffled into a position that caused him the least amount of pain.

"What are you doing?" Harvey called out.

"Calling for an ambulance" Mike replied looking up from his phone.

"What?!" Harvey exclaimed "No you're not!"

"Harvey look at how much pain you're in! I am calling them!"

"No you're not!"

"I am" Harvey reached out for Mike's phone and attempted to clamber off the sofa. He let out a yell in pain and Mike quickly reached forward to catch him before he hit the floor. Mike helped him back onto the seat with some difficulty.

"You're not calling them"

"But Harvey look at you"

"Look Mike we both know that they're just gonna do some x-rays find out nothing's broken and then prescribe some painkillers and tell me to rest. I don't like hospitals and I doubt you like them very much either so there really isn't any point wasting any time."

Mike hesitated but then nodded. Truth be told, Mike was still unsure what to do and he was trying to think what Donna would do which is why he was going to call 911 and now he was just standing there trying to think of what to do.

"Mike what are you doing now?"

"Calling Ray – we need to get you home"

After Mike finished talking to Ray, he pulled a chair from Harvey's desk close to the lounger.

"Ok so explain – what happened?"

"Nothing – I fell" Harvey said shrugging it off.

"No shit Sherlock"

"I fell off the ladder" Harvey said rolling his eyes.

"What were you even doing in the file room?"

"Looking for some files..."

"But why?"

"Because I needed them for the case against Swinton Pharmaceuticals"

"But you usually send me down – you never go to the file room"

Harvey decided not to tell Mike that he was in there quite often when he needed to talk to Donna alone.

"Well you were busy with your own stuff and I didn't want to disturb you"

"Really?" Mike said with a chuckle raising an eyebrow.

"Yes and now are we done with the questioning Watson?"

"Yeah I think so" Mike looked down at his phone at hearing it beep "Ray's outside"

"Here we go again" Harvey said as Mike stood from his chair walking towards him. Mike let Harvey put his arm around his shoulders once again and put an arm around his waist so they were in the same position as before. He took a deep breath and heaved Harvey up.

They both limped all the way through the firm, both men struggling as they did so.

They stepped outside to where Ray was waiting. Upon seeing them, Ray quickly made his way out of his car and rushed to Harvey's side.

"Harvey oh my God what happened? Are you okay?" Ray asked with genuine concern.

"I'm fine Ray"

"He's not fine – he fell off a ladder." Mike answered receiving a glare from Harvey.

Ray opened the car door and then went back over to Harvey's side and helped him into the car.

"To the hospital?" Ray asked.

"No just take us to my place" Harvey replied quickly before Mike had the chance to say anything.

"Are you sure?" Ray questioned looking at Harvey through the mirror.

"I'm sure"

They quickly pulled up outside Harvey's condo and Ray helped Mike take Harvey inside despite Harvey's protests that he'd be fine.

Mike thanked Ray and returned to where Harvey was lying down on his bed.

"Go home Mike" Harvey said.

"But are you gonna be okay?" Mike said clearly unsure of what to do.

"I'll be fine I haven't broken my back I've just bruised it a little"

"A little" Mike scoffed at Harvey's choice of words.

Mike walked into the kitchen and looked through Harvey's cabinets trying to locate some painkillers. He found some and took them with a glass of water into Harvey's room.

Mike helped Harvey sit up in his bed and then passed him the tablets.

"Thanks" Harvey said swallowing the tablets.

"You really should leave now Mike – I'll be fine"

"Are you sure? I mean you can't really get around on your own how are you going to do everything?"

"I'll manage – just help me to the bathroom before you leave" Mike smirked at seeing it pained Harvey to ask Mike but did so – this time with less difficulty as he was getting more used to manhandling Harvey.

Harvey laid back down and let his body relax as the pain lessened very slightly.

"Ok I'm leaving now are you sure you don't need anything else?"

"I'm sure Mike just go" Harvey said sounding more irritated than he actually was "- oh and thanks"

"No problem" Mike said with a small smile. He said goodbye and turned towards the door to head out.

He stopped and turned back around.

"Harvey"

"Yes"

"Don't try and come into work tomorrow"

* * *

Mike walked out of Harvey's office collecting some files that Harvey had asked him to bring. Mike had stopped by at Harvey's on the way to work. He had suddenly realised that Harvey wouldn't be able to get out of bed so he would be unable to go to the bathroom or get himself breakfast unaided. So he had dropped by and luckily he knew where Harvey kept the spare key so he let himself in and made Harvey some toast and some coffee leaving it on his bedside cabinet. He had then woken Harvey up and asked him if he needed anything. Harvey was initially shocked at seeing a wide eyed Mike lingering over him first thing in the morning but then allowed Mike to help him to the bathroom. He had then 'ordered' – ordered because Mike argued with Harvey saying he should rest and not work - Mike to bring him some files as he didn't want to be sitting in bed doing nothing all day.

He was walking back down the corridor when he was stopped by Donna.

"Morning Mike"

"Morning Donna"

"How are you Mike?"

"I'm fine thanks how are you Donna?"

"I'm also fine thanks where's Harvey?"

"He's at – urm I don't know he's not at his desk he's probably at a meeting or something he should be back soon I just urm I'll let him know you were looking for him" He tried walking around Donna but was stopped by her firm hand on his chest.

"Well that's funny because I asked Gretchen and she just told me he hadn't been in all morning and he had no meetings for today and you're also a very bad liar and the fact that you're lying to _me_ makes you an even worse liar" Damn It was impossible to lie to Donna.

"Look Donna why do you want to know?" As far as Mike knew, Donna was working for Louis and she didn't regularly go talking to Harvey.

"Because Mike I just came to drop some files for him from Louis but then he wasn't there and since he hasn't been in all morning I sensed something wasn't right and now you have confirmed my judgement I now _know_ something isn't right in which case I would like to know what that something is – oh and just because I work for Louis now that doesn't mean I don't care about Harvey – as you may or may not know I have spent the last 12 years working with him and during that time we have actually grown close and I am actually bothered about what's going on with Harvey particularly if something's wrong and in this case, I know something is" Donna crossed her arms and looked Mike hard in the eyes.

"Okay fine I'm sorry I'll tell you. He's at home resting because he fell off a ladder yesterday in the file room and hurt his back. There I told you I'm sorry I didn't before"

"Donna?" Mike began to get worried at Donna's horrified expression.

"How on earth could you even think of hiding this from me?!"

"I just-"

"Actually don't answer that" Donna said cutting him off with a hand "I know Harvey told you to because he's a dick. But is he okay?"

"Well he was in a lot of pain but he's fine"

"Donna?" Mike called after her "Where are you going?" He quickly sped after her down the corridor.

"To Harvey where do you think I'm going?!"

They soon arrived at Harvey's condo and both Mike and Donna stepped out of the taxi and into the building. They used the spare key to let themselves in although Mike jokingly suggested that they knock so Harvey would have to come and answer the door but then received a hard glare from Donna.

They walked into his bedroom to see him sitting in his bed on his laptop with a few papers and sipping his coffee.

"You're supposed to be resting not working!" Donna exclaimed walking towards him and shutting his laptop.

"Donna?" Harvey looked at her in shock "What are you doing here?"

"Oh I just came down to ask if you wanted to go for a game of baseball"

"I told you not to tell anyone" He said looking over at Mike.

"Yes and I tried but Donna's ... Donna"

"Why would you hide this from me?" Donna said this time with a hint of sadness in her eyes.

"Look Donna I'm sorry I just-"

"Save it" Donna said cutting him off "You're Harvey of course you'd rather suffer in silence rather than have anyone know or ask for help"

"Actually that's not fair Mike knew"

"But I probably wouldn't have if I hadn't walked in on you lying on the floor. Actually, thinking about it what would have happened if I hadn't walked in? Knowing you you'd probably still be lying there not wanting to call anyone"

"And you'd probably crawl to your condo if you had to" Donna added.

"Are we done?" Harvey asked.

"I don't know are we?" Mike questioned looking over to Donna who rolled her eyes in return.

"When did you last take your painkillers?"

"A few hours ago"

"And you obviously didn't go to the hospital what if you've broken something?"

"Donna I think I'd know if I had broken a bone" Harvey said raising his eyebrows.

"Mike have you brought the files?" Harvey said turning to Mike.

"Yup" Mike said handing the files to Harvey "Oh shit! I forgot to file the patent"

"You what?!" Harvey exclaimed sitting up suddenly only to cry out in pain at the sudden movement.

"Harvey!" Donna called out quickly moving forward and placing a hand on his shoulder, her eyes drowned in concern and worry. Harvey looked at her and their eyes met for a second before Donna removed her hand and sat back.

"Are you okay?" Mike asked.

"I'm fine" Harvey replied not taking his eyes off Donna who was looking down at her hands.

"Okay I'm gonna go and file that patent I'll leave you two to it" Mike said sensing the slight awkwardness. "Let me know if you need anything"

"Thanks" Harvey nodded as Mike left the room.

"What's wrong?" Harvey asked Donna who was still avoiding meeting his eyes.

"Nothing"

"Donna?"

"Do you know how worried I was about you? It hurts seeing you like this in pain I mean what if it had been worse? What if you had hurt your head or what if Mike hadn't found you?" Donna finally looked up at him her eyes watering slightly.

"Donna, I'm fine. Nothing happened I'm okay" He said quietly, his voice soothing.

"I mean maybe if I was there then you wouldn't have had to go into the file room or you wouldn't have been alone and how could you hide this from me?" Donna shook her head slightly.

"Donna" Harvey said "Donna look at me" He took her hands in his as she looked up at him "I'm okay I'm completely fine. Don't even think about blaming yourself for this. Just wait a few days and I'll be perfectly fine again okay? and i'm sorry for not telling you - I really should have"

Donna nodded and looked down at their hands. She cleared her throat slightly and they both moved their hands simultaneously.

"You know I'm a very good masseuse"

"Really?" Harvey looked at her with an eyebrow raised.

"Take your top off and lie down"

Harvey smiled and with Donna's help removed his t-shirt and lay down on his stomach.

"After this you'll be as good as can be"

Donna applied some gel onto her hands (Harvey wondered where she had pulled it out from) and rubbed her hands together before placing them gently onto Harvey's back.

She gently began to rub trying not to cause Harvey any pain.

She ignored the strange feeling she got when she touched his bare body, and he ignored the feeling he got when her gentle hands made contact with his skin.

* * *

 **ok guys i hope you liked it**

 **leave your reviews let me know what you think :))**

 **\- wrxppedup**


End file.
